The Dreams That Have Fadded
by bonegirl
Summary: girls only its you with Sesshomaru and Miroku and Naraku. Part two will be up soon


**The Dreams That Have Faded (GIRLS ONLY/Inuyasha boy characters love story)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Final Fantasy X2 Characters. I wish I did! **

Your name is Yuna and 19 years olds. You're Yuna from Final Fantasy X2. (QUIZ STARTS) -You were walking through the woods slowly. It was raining and you having eaten for two days. You were starving and you caved into the mud. You were muddy and hovering over you was a boy. He wore black clothes and had a purple robe on him. He carried a yellow staff with rings on it. His hair was dark brown and he had blue eyes. However, on his left hand had beads and it was covered. It stopped raining and you woke up in a camp. There were rice balls beside you. You ate them and looked around. There was nobody here but you. Therefore, you got up and walked off. But a hand grabbed your hand. You turned around to see the same boy who saved you. YouThank you for saving me. The boyYour welcome beautiful and my name is Miroku. Would you bare my children? You blushed and slapped him softly. He laughedI see so what is your name? YouMy name is Yuna. MirokuI'm a monk traveling through the lands to help people. My other friends and I travel together. Would you like to come with me? You nodded yes and both of you walked off.

KagomeLunch time! Kagome got out food and passed it down to everyone. InuayshaShippo! Shippo was trying to steal his chicken. He hits him on the head and SangoInuyasha calm down. The Inuyasha Gang was eating happily when MirokuEveryone this is Yuna. I found her out cold while I went to get supplies. InuyashaWhy can't you leave any woman alone for once? Sango smiled at youHi, my name is Sango. That is Inuyasha and he's just hot headed. ShippoKagome say hi to her. KagomeHi Yuna would you like to eat with us? YouNo thanks but I must be going. MirokuWait! Please don't go now. Therefore, you stayed and talked with them. It was nighttime and everyone went to sleep. However, you stared up at the full moon. When a noise banged out of nowhere. KagomeInuyasha Naraku is here now! Inuyasha got out his TetsusaigaWind Scar! Dust went everywhere and SangoYuna get out of here now! You started to run like heck and a cloud pf poison appeared in front of you. You gasped and a man who wore alight purple kimono. His long hair was dark brown and he had red eyes. He smiledYou're coming with me. He grabbed your wrists, pulling you into him. You let out an earth shattering scream. He smeared his lips over your s in order to quiet your voice and you did. MirokuYuna! All you saw was Miroku running towards you. But the cloud of poison surrounded you both and vanished.

**The Dreams That Have Faded (Part: 2)**

You woke up in a cell. It was dark and you were naked. Your clothes were missing and it was freezing cold. YouWhere am I? The cell door opened and there came the man. The manYou'll bare my heir. You don't really have a choice. YouWho are you? He looked at you then laughedNaraku is my name. You crawled into the corner of the cell and cried. NarakuPlease I'll not have crying during our time now. You stopped crying and he walked towards you. He took off his kimonoNow you'll do this willingly. Alternatively, do I've to do it by force? You tried to run but he pinned your ankles to the floor. He then pushed himself into you. NarakuGet use to it, because this is going to happen more often. (Me:00) He dug is teeth into your neck. Extracting blood in the process. You saw blood dripping from his lips and some landed on your chest above your breast. He bent down to lick it off and he got up exiting you very quickly. Burning your walls in the process. You faintedI hope my heir is well inside you. Naraku closed the cell door and left.

You woke up still in the cell naked. You got upMiroku where you are. Naraku came backYou may go if you wish. But I'll find you and get my heir. Even if I've to kill you. You gasped and left the castle running naked. Through the forest, you ran and tripped onto the dirt. You close your eyes a little then you felt yourself being picked up. Your eyes opened to see Miroku carrying you in his arms. MirokuYuna you're awake. My friends split up after you were kidnap by Naraku. Now it's just you and me. You both camped out in a tent. He had your clothes and you began putting them back on. He was watching you get change and he smiled. You blushedNaraku raped me and he's going to come back to rape me again. Miroku held your handsI'll not let him touch you ever. I've a confession to make, Yuna. I love you. You look at him in shock and surprised. He kissed your lipsMiroku? Miroku put out the fire and you all fell asleep.

**The Dreams That Have Faded (Part: 3)**

That morning you woke up in his arms and you blushed. MirokuGood morning sunshine! You kissed himMiroku am I a dream? He looked at you confusedNo my love blossom. You're not a dream. You're as real as my heart. You both laughed and got up out of the tent. Naraku came back standing in front of you both. You went behind Miroku scared. MirokuNaraku how dare you rape her. He attacked him with his staff. Naraku and Miroku were fighting. While you ran for it, they called out your name. You ran as fast as you can through the forest. Until it hit night, you leaned against a tree gasping for air. YouI hope Miroku is alright. Am I real or just not real? (speaking in your mind) You sat in the grass and went to sleep. You woke up suddenly when the bushes started moving. You looked up scared to expect Naraku. But out came a man in a white kimori, with armor and long white hair that looked like Inuyasha's. He stared at you with an empty face expression. You stared back a little nervous and he could sense it in you. The manWhat are you? You don't smell like a human. Are you a demon perhaps? No. YouYuna. My name is Yuna. He picked you upYou'll are hurt inside the heart. The manMy name is Sesshomaru and you're being hunted down. I know of that I speak. Sesshomaru and you went to a castle. You were in bed and you feel asleep.

Sesshomaru looked at you lying in bed very still. SesshomaruShe won't even notice! He went to your side and he leaned over you. Sesshomaru tore off the black short shorts you were wearing. Meanwhile, you head a dream. In your dream, you felt yourself fall out of nowhere and land on something soft. You landed on grass watching it ripple under your feet and you noticed how the sunset made the grass look red! There you heard music and you looked at yourself. You were fading awayWhat is happening to me. You woke up and saw Sesshomaru sleeping next to you on the bed. You smiled and kissed his cheek. He flipped his eyes up.00 You noticed they were golden brown. SesshomaruYou were asleep for three days. You noticed your stomach was roundWhy is my stomach so round? Sesshomaru placed his hand on your stomach and rubbed it. SesshomaruYou're going to bare me our pup. You smiled and tried to get up. But he grabbed youPlease lay down, Yuna. You need to rest now. Then after about nine weeks of lying in bed with him.00 Your stomach war big as horse's stomach.

**The Dreams That Have Faded (Part: 4)**

You got up and left the room quietly not to wake Sesshomaru up. You left the castle to search for MirokuWhat did Sesshomaru mean by that I'm not human. (speaking in your mind again) You walked through the forest when you came upon your old campsite. You looked around but found nothing. When you heard the noise of Miroku's staff and you ran towards the sound. You saw him walking and he stopped. MirokuI found you my love. You're safe and in one peace. You hugged him then kissed each other's lips. YouWhat happen to you and Naraku? Miroku stared at your stomach in shockNaraku got you pregnant! You shook noI'm sorry but when I was running. A demon raped me and I've fallen in love with him, Miroku. I now bare his pup inside me. Miroku had tears in his eyes and hugged you tighterSesshomaru did this to you. You started to cryHe also said I'm not human. Do you know what I am? Please tell me the truth, Miroku. Then you felt water shooting between your legs and that made you panic. You lay back down on the ground. While breathing slowly you began to push. Miroku put his hands into you and pulled out your pup. It was a boy, he had white hair and a stripe on his eyebrows almost exceeding his eyelid. MirokuWhat will you name him sweetheart? You smiledYour name will be Tomo. You kissed your baby boy and smiled at him. Tomo looked at you in golden brown eyes. MirokuYuna I love you. He put his arms around your waist and kissed you. YouMiroku will you please sleep with me. He gladly nodded yes and got closer to you holding Tomo sleeping in your arms. You went to sleep all of you in the night. Your mind kept sayingWhat am I. Who am I? Whom do I love?

You woke up from Tomo crying and you breastfeed him. Miroku looked at you and you slapped himMiroku! MirokuWhat? I was just making sure you were all right. You got up and put back on your white tang top. YouMiroku I've to go. Goodbye. Miroku looked at you confusedWait sunshine don't go my love. Then he kissed you passion and you went. Out from behind you came Sesshomaru. You stared at himSesshomaru. Sesshomaru put his claws through your hairI see you had our son. What is his name? YouTomo. He picked you up. He carried you to his castle again. SesshomaruYuna do you know what you're? You shook no and heYou're a goddess, Yuna. A goddess of special powers to make dreams real. That is why Naraku, Miroku, and I want you. To fill our desire in need of you. YouI don't know who to love now. But I love you and Miroku both. You and Sesshomaru were in bed together. As Tomo was in bed sleeping in his own. YouSesshomaru do I love you? He kissed youYes. Miroku came kicking the door open. He was shocked to see you both in bed. MirokuThis is how you love me, Yuna? You sleep with this demon and have a son with him. YouMiroku it's not what it looks like. He grabbed your wrist. Pulling you out of the bed. Then Sesshomaru grabbed your other wrist and the two of them started pulling you. You felt like being split into two from them pulling your wrists. It felt like tug of war to you. Therefore, you pulled them together. Their heads head butted each other. They went out cold and you went to go get your son. Running into his room and you grabbed him into your arms. Sesshomaru woke up with a bad headacheShe's getting away! Miroku that fool had to enter here! Miroku woke upYuna come back! I'm sorry! They chased after you and you were now running in a stream.

**The Dreams That Have Faded (Part: 5)**

The water was ice cold to your feet. Tomo was sleeping in your arms quietly. You kept on running until your legs were in pain. You stopped running and sat your son onto the grass. You took off your clothes and bathed inside the hot spring. You dipped your head in the warm water. YouI don't understand. I'm so confused. But suddenly you turned around to find Tomo inside the jaws of a demon. Tomo was crying and the demon growled. You criedPlease don't hurt my baby. I'll give you anything you want. The demonYou'll give me my wish. My wish is to kill the monk who sliced my arm off. You thought of MirokuNo, I cannot do that. But my boy would be killed by this demon. (speaking in your mind) Tomo cried harder and you got out of the water. Jumped the demon bare naked and the demon's jaws opened. The demon released Tomo and you started ripping the demon's skin with your hands. It roared in pain ad blood was all over your hands and your face. After you went insane towards the demon. You went to your baby. However, he wasn't moving and breathing. You started to cryThat demon killed Tomo. So you grabbed his dead body and carried it to the river. You placed your dead son's body in the water and the current moved it. You watched him flow down the river. You walked off to get your clothes and put hem back on. When just out in front of you came Miroku and Sesshomaru. They looked at you and saw your tears. SesshomaruWhere is our son? Miroku noticed there was blood on your handsWhat happen. You criedTomo! Our son is dead! The demon killed him inside it's jaws! They were sock and Sesshomaru with his speed. Grabbed your throat and you started to choke. Miroku whacked him behind with his staff to let you go. But Sesshomaru grabbed his staff and broke it. MirokuIt's not her fault that your son is dead! Sesshomaru glared at him then at you. His grip got tighter on your throat. You chokedI'm sorry. SesshomaruYuna fill me my wish. I wish you were never born. MirokuYuna don't do it! You'll die! You chokedSesshomaru if I fill your wish. Will you come with me inside my dream? Sesshomaru staredYes.

You started to float in midair and all of a sudden, you started to glow. You closed your eyes and Sesshomaru let go of you. Miroku tried grabbing your feetYuna please I love you! YouIt will be for the best. I won't have to deal with this love anymore. Sesshomaru went flying midair so did Miroku. In a blinding purple light, they were on a meadow. The sun shined brightlyMiroku where is Yuna? MirokuI don't know but I think we're inside her dream. They looked around and saw you lying on the grass asleep. You opened your eyes weaklySesshomaru and Miroku. They stare at youYuna why ware you doing this? You criedCause now I know I am not real. You looked at your fingers and saw they were fading away. YouSee this is what I am. A dream. Sesshomaru put his arms around your neck and kissed youI shall never remember this of you. MirokuYuna if you die then I'll die with you. You hugged himDon't I'll always be with you both. However, sadly you both will forget this ever happened. You will forget that I ever existed. MirokuWell what about Naraku, Yuna? You kissed himNaraku will think he had a dream. He'll wake up in his bed as well will you two. You stepped backI love you both but this is the end. SesshomaruYuna will you come back? You looked at him with sad eyesSomeday I shall return. Then in a blinding flash of purple light, you faded away into dust. Sesshomaru woke up in his bed pantingWas that a dream or was it real? He laid back down staring at the ceiling. Miroku woke in his bed. He was sweatingWhat a strange real dream? Naraku woke up in his bedThat woman. Who was she? What did that woman do to me? You stared down into the water at Naraku thinkingWhen shall I return?


End file.
